The Odd Couple
by Shego1
Summary: The school dance is coming up soon, and Raven and Chelsea need to find dates. But Raven sees a vision of someone asking Chelsea. (Please read and review)
1. The scary vision

Disclaimer: I don't own 'That's So Raven' but I do own this story.

(P.S. Sorry about the short chapter, I just had to write it before I forgot. By the way, please review!)

The Odd Couple 

Chapter 1: 'The Scary Vision.'

It was Monday morning and Raven and Chelsea were walking along the school corridor talking.

"So Rae," Chelsea said to Raven. "Have you got a date for the school dance yet?"

"Not yet Chels," Raven looked over at Devon who was at his locker. "But I have someone in mind. So how about you? Have you got someone to go with?"

"No, but I hope someone asks me." Chelsea said hopefully.

Then Raven's eyes grew wide- she was having a vision.

_Eddy was walking over to Chelsea looking rather nervous..._

"_Hey, um Chels?" Eddy was saying. "Would you like to um...go to the dance with me?"_

"_Sure Eddy. Thanks for asking." Chelsea replied happily._

"Did you just have a vision?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah," Raven said. "Quite a scary one."

Chelsea patted Raven's shoulder.

"It's o.k. I'm here. No scary vision is going to get you now." She said reassuringly.

Raven raised her eyebrow.

"It's not like that." Raven said laughing. "But I have a feeling someone's going to ask you to the dance."


	2. The vision comes true

Chapter 2: 'The vision comes true'

"Who do you think it's going to be, Rae?" Chelsea asked happily.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Raven replied.

Chelsea eyes widened with excitement.

'_She's really looking forward to this,' _Raven thought.

Then Raven saw Eddie walking down the hall towards them. He made a hand signal at Raven as if to tell her to go away. So, Raven quickly scurried behind a line of lockers and watched carefully. That's when it happened, Eddie asked Chelsea to the school dance.

At Lunch 

Raven was waiting at the back of the school cafeteria line when Eddie came and stood in the line behind her.

"Hey." Eddie said cheerfully.

"Hi there Eddie." Raven replied. "So, have you got a date for the dance yet?" Raven wanted to see if Eddie would admit asking Chelsea.

"Um…….." Eddie looked down at his feet. "I'm going with um…..Chelsea."

"Do you like her or something?" Raven asked.

"Well…….." Eddie continued to look at his feet when he noticed Chelsea join in the line behind him.

"Hey Chels." Raven said.

"Hi Rae. Hi Eddie." Chelsea smiled.

Eddie loved Chelsea's smile it always made him happy.

"Hi Chelsea." Eddie said back.

"So," Raven said moving up the line a bit. "You guys are going to the dance together, aye?"

Then suddenly the girl in front of Raven in the line turned around.

"What?!" She said. The girl was Alanna.

"Excuse me," Raven said. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does." Alanna replied nastily.

Then Alanna turned to Eddie. "_I_ was going to ask him."

Eddie smiled to himself.

'_I'm wanted!' He thought._

"Well too bad," Raven said. "He's going with Chelsea."

Alanna glared at Chelsea. "You keep away from him, he's mine."

Tears started developing in Chelsea's eyes.

Then Eddie stood up for himself.

"Why would I want to go with someone like you?!" He snapped. "I'd rather go with someone kind and cute like Chelsea!"

Then Eddie wrapped his arm around Chelsea.

"Well," Alanna said. "You're not good enough for me anyway."

Then Alanna turned back around and got her food.

'_But I'm still going to the dance with Eddie,' Alanna thought. 'I'll find a way.'_


	3. Dress choosing at Raven's

Chapter 3: 'Dress choosing at Raven's'

"Did you mean what you said, Eddie?" Chelsea asked. "Do you really think I'm cute? Oh, and you can take your arm off me now."

"Oh sorry." Eddie unwrapped his arm from around Chelsea. "Yes I did mean that. You are very cute."

"Awwwwww! That's so sweet!" Raven said. "My two besties are going out."

Chelsea's and Eddie's eyes grew wide.

"Who said we're going out?!" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah." Eddie said.

"Well, you two should go out. You're such a good couple, and you guys have already completed level 1." Raven said.

"Level 1?" Eddie said.

"Man! Don't you know anything about romance?!" Raven said while they got their food. "Level 1 is putting your arm around eachother."

Eddie's cheeks grew red as Raven said that. As the three friends sat at their usual table, Raven saw Alana glaring at Chelsea from the popular table.

"Hey Chels," Raven said. "Alana's looking at you. She must be really jealous, but why?"

Raven looked at Eddie who stuffing his face with his hamburger.

"Eddie," Raven said. "Chelsea wont go to the dance with a guy who's got tomato sauce dribbling down his chin."

Chelsea and Raven laughed while Eddie wiped his chin with a serviette.

"Who cares about Alana, I'm just gonna ignore her." Chelsea said. "The dance is tomorrow night and Eddie's not going to tell me that he wants to go with Alana instead, is he?"

"You're right Chels, don't worry about Alana." Raven replied.

"There!" Eddie said a little too loud. "Is it gone?"

Alana made a disgusted face at Eddie who had just made a big sauce smear on his cheek. Then Raven heard Alana's big voice say:

"No, of course not. I don't _really _want to go with Eddie to the dance," Alana lied.

But Raven didn't know Alana was lying and she felt really relieved for her friends that they weren't gonna have to break up because of Alana.

At Raven's House 

"Wow, Rae." Chelsea said gratefully. "Thanks so much for making me this great dress."

"That's alright," Raven replied. "You're my best friend, I'd do anything for you."

Raven had hand made Chelsea a gorgeous long green sparkling dress with a slit up the front and she also made some long matching gloves. She had also bought Chelsea some tall green high-heeled boots. Raven had made herself a short pink dress with a satin pink scarf, matching gloves and some pink high heels.

"I really appreciate this Raven." Chelsea said looking at herself wearing the dress in the mirror.

"Like I said Chelsea," Raven said. "It's no problem. Eddie will think you look beautiful as well. You really suit that green."

Then all of a sudden Raven's telephone rang. Raven answered it.

"It's Devon!" Raven screamed excitedly as she put her hand over the phone.

After Raven talked to Devon and hung up the phone Raven jumped up and down with excitement.

"I'm going to the dance with Devon!"


	4. The dance

At the dance 

"Don't we just look fab Chelsea?" Raven asked as they walked into the school hall for the dance.

"Of course we do Rae." Chelsea replied. "You made the outfits."

"Awwww! You're so sweet Chels!" Raven said. "Oh look over there, it's Eddie."

Chelsea turned to face where Raven was pointing.

"Eddie!" Chelsea called out. "Over here!"

Eddie came rushing over.

"Hey Chelsea, hey Raven."

"Hi." Raven and Chelsea both said.

"Wanna dance Chels?" Eddie asked. "The dance is just starting."

"Sure." Chelsea replied. "Devon's walking over to you Rae."

"O.k. thanks." Raven said.

Eddie took hold of Chelsea's hand and dragged her out onto the dance floor.

"Look Chels." Eddie said. "The reason I asked you to the dance is because well… I like you more than a friend."

"Well duh!" Chelsea said. "It's a bit obvious."

"Yeah I guess." Eddie said. "But I'd like to ask you… will you be my girlfriend?"

"O.k…… sure." Chelsea said.

"Great," Eddie said. "Oh no, it's Alana!"

Meanwhile Devon walked over to Raven.

"Hey Raven," he said.

"Hi Devon."

"Lets dance." Devon said as he pulled Raven out onto the dancefloor.

As Raven and Devon were dancing they smelt something so horrid it made everyone in the hall squirm and put their hands over their mouths.

"Stinky Sturky." Raven said disgusted.

Devon nodded and turned to see Ben Sturky asking people to dance.

"People aren't gonna dance with him." Devon said.

"Some people are." Raven pointed to Mrs Depaolo disco dancing with Ben.

Raven and Devon cracked up laughing but Raven's laughter stopped when she saw Alana trying to get Chelsea away from Eddie. Raven walked over to them dragging Devon behind her.

"What are you doing?!" Raven snapped at Alana.

"Getting _her _away from my boyfriend." Alana said glaring at Chelsea.

"I'm NOT your boyfriend!" Eddie yelled.

"I'm sure you'd rather go out with me rather than with this… this…freak!" Alana said.

"You know what, Alana?" Chelsea said hiding something behind her back. "_You're _the freak." And Chelsea tipped a huge bowl of blackcurrant juice on Alana's head.

"You _are _a freak!!" Alana screamed. "Look what _she _did to me!" Alana said to Mrs Depaolo.

"Serves you right." Mrs Depaolo said giggling along with everyone else (including the teachers.)

"You'll be hearing from my parents, Daniels!" Alana yelled as she ran out of the hall dripping wet.

"Go Chelsea!" Raven said excitedly. "Hardly anyone ever stands up to Alana. I hope her hair goes purple from the juice."

Chelsea, Eddie, and Devon laughed.

Suddenly Eddie pulled Chelsea over to him and kissed her. Chelsea smiled even more. Raven's eyes went watery.

"That's so cute!" she said. Then she turned to Chelsea. "This is the best dance ever don't you think?"

"Yeah," Chelsea said smiling. "It really is."


End file.
